the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coatl’itzintla
"Ha! What a trophy! I will build myself an entire house out of that beast's head!" '' - Dominion Hunt-General Necahual Coatl’itzintlas, or simply Coatls, are a species of snake-like beings, living in the south of Dormus, the home of the Thaska. Background The ''Coatls ''are found in the southern part of Dormus, Xolal, and only there. They live in the jungles of the regions and are rather rare. This is partly do to the Thaska, who were hunting them for generations. This has more practical reason, then spiritual or just for the game: ''Coatls do not die of age and neither do they stop growing, as long as they have food available. The regular culling of the beasts are an esential part of keeping the ecosystem of Xolal and it's jungles healthy, even though they are also revered as holy by the Tor-Thaska. In their lore, they are connected to the Wild God Nacatluca, the Coloureater and God of Rebirth. Appearance Coatl resemble giant snakes, having some facial features of Dragons, may indicating some relation between the two. Their serpent bodies are covered, from head to tail, in colourful feathers. The patterns and colour may vary between individual. Those feathers also give them their ability of camouflage. On the long, streamlined heads, sits a pair of eyes, with two pupils next to each other. On the edges, they morph into each other and enable the Coatl ''of an infrared vision, besides their normal view. From their mouth, a long, twin-tailed tongue can shoot out. Sharp bone-like growths on the end of them are used to harm a foe and to reel their prey into their gaping maws. Culture Even in the early time of the Tor-Thaska was the ritual hunting of the ''Coatl common, especially when they outgrow their size. As Coatls do not age, nor stop growing, they can become extremely dangerous and need to be culled, in order to protect the ecosystem of Xolal. But, as the Coatl always have been reverted animals by the Thaska and often are related to the Feral God Nacatlcua, they never have been completely extinguished. During the occupation of Xolal by the Valkar, the Coatl were almost completely wiped out by the foreigners, as they had little to do with the faith of the Tor-Thaska. With the recapturing of Xolal by the Thaska, their population as slowly been revived, with controlled hunting parties holding their numbers in check. Even, if the Neo-Thaska have little to do with their ancient beliefs, they keep the Coatls alive, as they are an important part of the ecosystem of the south. Not only are some body parts used for medicine, like their saliva or feathers, but their corpses rather rapidly decompose into a fertile mass, nurturing the Flora around them. Even though, they tend to consume masses of biomass in their life, they eventually give it all back with their own deaths, feeding the jungles of Xolal. Additionally, the Coatl-Fertiliser is often used by the Dominion for their farmlands. Fähigkeiten Unending life and growth: Coatl do not age, like other creatures do. They can, if not killed eventually, apparently live forever, although this has never been scientifically been proven. As they do not age, they also never stop growing with they life. The longest and biggest recorded example had a length of 200 metres and a diameter of 10 metres and was killed by Valkar forces during the Age of Mortals, after they understood the danger of Coatl growth. Beacuse of that, the Valkar started to regually hunt Coatl, not knowing that the enslaved Thaska did the same thing, as part of their culture of conservation. Camouflage: '''The numerous, colourful feathers are not only used in mating season for attraction or distinguishing individuals, but also for stealth. The normally eye-catching plumage can catch and break light in a way, that they reflect the colours of their sorrunding, becoming almost invisible in the dense jungle of their homeland. You often only see them, when its almost too late and its difficult to find and hunt them. '''Lashtongue: Die Zunge der Coatl, die gespalten ist wie die einer gewöhnlichen Schlange, ist an dessen Enden mit einem harten, Knochen ähnlichem Material versehen. Wenn sie nun ihre Zunge hervorschnellen, kann die diese wie die Enden einer Peitsche gegen einen Gegner schlagen. Die Zungenknochen mit den schaften Kanten und Widerhaken, können dabei tödliche Fleischwunden verursachen, bevor der Coatl sein Opfer verschlingt. Category:Monster